Enthüllte Geheimnisse
by Saraton
Summary: Abgeschlossen! OneShot, Ranma und Ryoga haben ein gemeinsames Geheimnis...die Mädchen sind..... nicht erfreut!


Ranma 1/2 wurde von Rumiko Takahashi erfunden. Die Rechte an den Figuren liegen somit bei ihr und ihrem Verlag. Die Geschichte dient keinem finanziellen Zweck sondern ist einfach Ausdruck eines Fans.

Vorwort:

Das ist eine meiner ältersten Geschichten. Diese wollte ich schon seit längeren ins Netz stellen. Und gleich eines dazu... .  
Wer in diese Geschichte einen größeren Plot sucht, findet hier keinen. Es geht eigentlich um Einsamkeit, Freundschaft und jede Menge Se...ähm Hormone... . Es ist eine erotisch angehauchte Geschichte, die Aktivitäten aller Art enthält...darunter auch Ryoga/Ranma... Noch Fragen...?

Also, wenn Euch das nicht stört...viel Spaß!

P.S: Die Story ist komplett!

Enthüllte Geheimnisse 

Ryoga saß am Lagerfeuer seines Camps und wartete, daß sein Essen warm wurde.

„Ramen, Instant .. .wieder einmal", dachte er mürrisch. Er sah sich um und seufzte.

„Wo ich wohl dieses Mal gelandet bin ?"Der verlorene Junge fragte sich wie lange es wohl dauern würde, bis er wieder nach Nerima fand. Ryoga stutzte, als er merkte, daß sich jemand seinem Lager näherte und stand langsam auf. „Wer ist da ? "Die näherkommende Gestalt verharrte kurz. „Hallo Ryo-chan", erklang eine vertraute Stimme. Ryoga's Augen weiteten sich. „DU?"

Ucchans, Nerima

Akane Tendo blickte mißtrauisch zu Ukyo, die ihr freundlich zulächelte.

„Immer mit der Ruhe. Ich habe nichts vor, deine Schwester hat ja dieses Treffen einberufen!" meinte sie versöhnlich. Das Lächeln schwand. „Und wenn dieses dann vorbei ist, können wir es ja bei Bedarf austragen!" Akane nickte nur, das war die Ukyo, die sie kannte. Beide sahen zu Nabiki Tendo, die unverbindlich lächelte. „Wann fangen wir an?" fragte die Küchenmeisterin ungeduldig. „Wenn die anderen beiden da sind!"

„Welche ande..."

Plötzlich krachte Shampoo durch eine der Wände des Lokals.

Ihre unvermeidlichen Bonbonieri in den Händen. „Nihao...!" Ukyo schrie auf. „Mein Lokal! Du verdammtes Amazonenweib!" Ihre Kampfspachtel blitzte auf und sie wollte sich gerade auf Shampoo stürzen, als schallendes Gelächter erklang. „Hooohohoho!"

Die Mädchen, mit Ausnahme von Nabiki verzogen das Gesicht.

Kodachi Kuno stand im Lokal und bedachte amüsiert das Loch in der Wand und die anderen .

„Kämpf doch weiter! Laßt euch durch mich nicht stören, wenn ihr euch gegenseitig ausschaltet, habe ich es um so leichter, das Herz meines geliebten Ranma's zu gewinnen."!

Die schwarze Rose brach wieder in irrsinniges Gelächter aus. „Das glaube ich nicht", zischte Akane und ging in Kampfhaltung. „Könntet ihr damit aufhören?"

Nabikis ruhige Stimme unterbrach das sich anbahnende Duell der vier.

„Ich habe euch nicht zum Vergnügen hergebeten", meinte sie geschäftsmäßig.

„Ich glaube, das, was ich euch mitzuteilen habe, ist für alle von großem Interesse."

Akane entspannte sich wieder und auch die anderen wandten sich Nabiki zu, wobei Ukyo Shampoo noch einen bösen Blick zuwarf.

„Also... können wir?"

Murmelnd gaben die Mädchen ihre Zustimmung.

Nabiki lächelte wieder.

„Durch einen ... Freund erfuhr ich etwas aus der Vergangenheit von Ranma, das ... sehr interessant war. Nachdem ich eigene Nachforschungen betrieben habe, hat sich die Sache noch bestätigt..." begann sie zu erzählen.

„Und was ist so wichtig, daß es uns alle interessieren könnte?" fragte Kodachi mit hochmütigem Gesicht, Desinteresse heuchelnd.

Doch das Funkeln in ihren Augen verriet sie.

„Was meinen Söldnermädchen?" fuhr Shampoo dazwischen, während Akane und Ukyo irritiert die Stirn runzelten.

„Damit meine ich, daß Ranma ein dunkles Geheimnis hat, das auch jemanden mit einbezieht, den wir alle kennen..."

Das Söldnermädchen lächelte breiter, als es die Mienen der Mädchen sah.

„Nur ich weiß nicht..." Theatralisch blickte sie sich um.

„... ob ich es nicht besser für mich behalten sollte. Es ist .. zu schrecklich..."

Ein kollektives Seufzen ging durch die Anwesenden.

„Wieviel?" stellte Ukyo die Frage für alle, während Akane ihre Schwester mit Abscheu ansah.

/Meine eigene Schwester, verlangt Geld von mir, ich glaub' es nicht/ ging es ihr durch den Kopf.

Unbeeindruckt entgegnete Nabiki ihrem Blick und nannte eine Summe, die alle vier nach Luft schnappen ließ.

„Das ist ..." rief Ukyo.

„... durchaus angemessen, für das, was ihr erfahren werdet", unterbrach das Söldnermädchen, „und glaubt mir, danach werdet ihr Ranma mit anderen Augen sehen."

„Wie Preis durch vier teilen, dann nicht so hoch..."überlegte Shampoo laut.

Kodachi sah ihre Rivalin an und nickte dann.

„Ich wäre bereit den Preis mitzuzahlen, jedoch sollte diese Information wirklich wichtig sein..."

Akane musterte ihre Schwester mißtrauisch.

„Und warum sollten wird dir glauben, daß es ist, wie du sagst?"

Diese sagte mit einem betont unschuldigen Gesichtsausdruck.

„Wenn es euch nicht interessiert, daß unser Goldjunge eine Affäre hat.."

Ein Ruck ging durch die Mädchen.

„Weiter Nabiki...", flüsterte Ukyo betont ruhig.

„Ich glaube ... wir sind im Geschäft."

Das Söldnermädchen grinste zufrieden, als es die eisigen Mienen der anderen sah.

/Das dürfte interessant werden..., dachte sie zufrieden.

„Vor einigen Wochen traf ich zufälligerweise einen alten Freund aus der Volksschule wieder", erzählte Nabiki.

„Wir kamen ins Gespräch und wie der Zufall so wollte, stellte sich heraus, daß er und Ranma früher in der gleichen Schule waren... gemeinsam mit einem anderen Jungen – namens Royga Hibiki."

Sie machte eine Kunstpause um die Reaktion der Mädchen zu sehen.

Shampoo und Kodachi blickten verständnislos drein, währen sich in den Gesichtern von Akane und Ukyo langsam Begreifen zeigte.

„Mein Freund meinte, daß die beiden eine sehr ungesunde Art der Freundschaft gehabt haben sollen.."

Bei diesen Worten ging eine Welle der Empörung durch die Anwesenden.

„NIEMALS!"

„Ran-chan würde so etwas ..."

„Ayah, Airen kein perverser Junge sein..."

„RUHE! Seid einmal alle still..."

Der Lärm verstummte du die Blicke richteten sich auf Akane. Diese wirkte absolut gelassen und meinte mit einem betont freundlichen Lächeln: „Nabiki, kannst du uns etwas genaueres dazu sagen... ? Weißt du ... Einzelheiten würden helfen!"

Den anderen traten Schweißtropfen auf die Stirn, als sie hörten, wie die Knochen in den Handgelenken der jüngeren Tendo-Schwester krachten.

„Uh-oh..."

Wortlos zog Nabiki einige Fotos auf den Tisch.

Akane beugte sich vor und sah sich diese durch. Je mehr sie von den Bildern sah, desto grimmiger wurde ihr Gesichtsausdruck.

Akane schloß kurz die Augen und reichte die Bilder an die anderen Mädchen weiter.

/Oh, mein.../

Ukyos Gedanken brachen ab.

Die Bilder waren eindeutig.

Ranma und Ryoga Hand in Hand beim Spaziergang, die beiden am Strand eng beieinander liegend, Ryoga wie er Ranma den Rücken einrieb und andere Bilder dieser Art. Eines stach besonders hervor, das zeigte, wie Ranma sich an den verlorenen Jungen preßte, seinen Kopf an Ryogas Schulter gelehnt.

Die Küchenmeisterin sank auf die Knie.

„Ich habe nie etwas davon auch nur geahnt..."

Sie dachte daran, wie oft sie gemeinsam mit Ryoga versucht hatte, Ranma und Akane auseinanderzubringen.

„Ich glaubte, daß er Akane ... Oh, dieser Mistkerl!"

Ukyo hörte Kodachi schluchzen und Shampoo leise auf chinesisch murmeln.

„Und was jetzt?" flüsterte Akane tonlos.

„Na ja, ich wüßte, wo Ryoga heute nacht zeltet, wenn euch das etwas hilft..."

Schlagartig wandten sich Nabiki alle Köpfe zu.

„Wo genau ist er denn?"

Ukyo umfaßte ihre Kampfspachtel so fest, daß man beinahe die Knochen knirschen hörte.

„Ich glaube, wir sollten uns mit ihm unterhalten.."

Der verlorene Junge atmete entspannt aus und sah zu Ranma, der neben ihm im Gras lag.

„Ich dachte eigentlich, daß wir diese Sache hinter uns hätten, hast du nicht gesagt, daß wir uns besser nach normalen Beziehungen umsehen sollten?"

Ranma betrachtete den nackten Jungen, der neben ihm lag.

„Stimmt ja auch, das war nur ... der alten Zeiten willen!", antwortete er hastig.

„Sicher doch...", meinte der verlorene Junge spöttisch.

„...und warum bist du jetzt gekommen? Warum hast du zwei Jahre gebraucht, um dich und die alten Zeiten zu erinnern?"

„Normalerweise warst du meistens zu verbittert, um mir zuzuhören, Ryo-chan", sagte Ranma ruhig.

„Wenn man dich hört, ‚du bist an allem schuld' und ‚bereite dich vor zu sterben!', dann kommt man nicht oft zum Reden."

Ein Schatten legte sich über Ryogas Gesicht.

„Ran-chan, ich..."

„Sch...", unterbrach ihn dieser und lehnte sich vor.

„Ist schon in Ordnung. Weißt du, ich hätte nie gedacht, daß wir um der alten Zeiten willen..."

Jetzt mußte der verlorene Junge lachen.

„Ran-chan, du..."

Die beiden nickten einander zu, begannen sich wild zu küssen.

Plötzlich erstarrte Ryoga und blickte entsetzt auf eine Stelle hinter Ranma.

„Was hast du?"

Dieser drehte sich um und starrte entsetzt auf vier sehr wütende Mädchen.

„Stören wir etwa?" fragte Akane mit zuckersüßer Stimme und sah die beiden nackten Jungen kaltlächelnd an.

„Oder sollten wir euch fertigmachen lassen und dann wieder kommen? Was meint ihr Mädels?"

Ukyo, Shampoo und Kodachi fixierten Ranma und Ryoga mit kalten Blicken, diesen trat der kalte Angstschweiß auf die Stirn. Der verlorene Junge wunderte sich, warum er nicht bewußtlos wurde, wie sonst auch bei verfänglichen Situationen.

Plötzlich erröteten die Mädchen.

Ryoga folgte deren Blicken und erstarrte, als ihm bewußt wurde, daß er und Ranma nackt waren und daß man ihre erigierten Glieder sehen konnte.

Beide schrieen auf und bedeckten diese mit ihren Händen.

Es war schwer zu sagen, wessen Gesichtsfarbe dunkler wurde, die Körper aller Anwesenden schillerten in allen Rottönen.

Akane brach das Schweigen.

„Es ist besser ... wenn ihr euch jetzt anzieht..."

„Ak ... ane, ich ...", stotterte Ranma.

„Ich will nichts hören!" unterbrach sie ihn schroff und er senkte den Kopf.

„Zieht euch an, Jungs!" sagte Ukyo mit rauher Stimme.

„Damit wir anfangen können..."

„Womit anfangen..."

Ryoga wagte es ebenfalls nicht aufzusehen, während er und Ranma sich begannen langsam anzukleiden, ein wenig seitlich gedreht, damit er nicht wieder seinen besten Teil „präsentierte".

„Wir, Airen und verlorenen Jungen bestrafen, für perverse Dinge!" fauchte Shampoo empört und griff nach ihren Waffen.

Kodachi wirkte ungewohnt grimmig.

„Ihr habt unsere Herzen verletzt, uns beleidigt und verhöhnt mit eurem unwürdigen Benehmen!" hauchte sie.

„Die Seele einer Frau ist eine delikate Sache, dafür werdet ihr leiden!" schloß die schwarze Rose finster.

Die beiden Jungen schluckten und wichen zurück, als die Mädchen begannen auf sie zuzugehen.

„Ranma", flüsterte Ryoga,.

Dieser drehte sich zu ihm.

„Ich wollte dir noch etwas sagen..."

„Ja?"  
"DU BIST AN ALLEM SCHULD!" schrie er noch auf, bevor die Hölle über sie hereinbrach.

-----------

Einige Stunden später im Ucchans:  
Schweigend saßen die vier Mädchen im geschlossenen Lokal und blickten auf zwei am Boden liegende Bündel.  
In Ryogas und Ranmas Augen kreisten bunte Lichter. Die Gesichter der beiden waren in absolutem Entsetzen festgefroren, ihre Körper komplett mit blauen Flecken und kleineren Wunden bedeckt.  
Ein kollektives Seufze ging durch den Raum, danach war es wieder still.  
"Ich frage mich..."  
Ukyo brach ab und schüttelte den Kopf.  
"Ich glaube, es wäre gut zu wissen..."  
Die Küchenmeistern bemerkte die fragenden Gesichter der anderen.  
Sie atmeten aus.  
"Wenn ihr es unbedingt wissen wollt, mir ist die Frage nicht aus dem Kopf gegangen, ob die beiden ... nur Männer lieben, oder auch ..."  
Ihr Gesicht rötete sich, verlegen senkte sie den Blick. Über Akanes Gesichtsausdruck legte sich Nachdenklichkeit.  
"Dann .. .sollten wir das ... doch herausfinden...", meinte diese dann.  
Diese Bemerkung brachte sogar Shampoo zum Erröten, welche die Augen weit aufriß.  
"Wie wir machen?" fragte die Amazone zögernd.  
Ukyo zog die Brauen in die Höhe.  
/Shampoo ist schüchtern. Seit wann denn das/  
Ihr Blick fiel auf die zwei bewußtlosen Jungen.   
"Andererseits ... ist heute viel Seltsames passiert."  
Akanes Worte rissen sie aus ihren Überlegungen.  
"Nun, wir könnten sehen, wie die beiden auf uns reagieren."  
Alle hielten die Luft an, als sie über die Implikationen dieses Vorschlages nachdachten.  
"Akane Tendo!" begann Kodachi zu sprechen.   
"Dieser Plan ist schändlich und verworfen! Aber die Umstände erfordern Opfer, ich akzeptiere!"  
Einen Moment sagte keiner etwas, dann wandte sich Akane an die Amazone und die Küchenmeisterin.  
"Und ihr..."  
"Das ist verrückt, das weißt du, oder?"  
Ukyo sah das Tendo Mädchen skeptisch an.  
"Aber ich sage auch ja!" fuhr sie fort.  
"Shampoo auch mitmachen! Wir wissen müssen, ob Arien...", die Amazone schluckte und schauderte.  
"Das werden wir!" versprach Akane mit fester Stimme. Danach stand sie auf.  
"Ukyo, könnte ich ein Glas Wasser kriegen?"  
Die Küchenmeisterin nickte.  
"Sicher, aber wozu?"  
"Um Ryoga wach zukriegen oder besser gesagt P-Chan!" Akanes Stimme klang hart, während sie die anderen mit Ausnahme von Shampoo groß ansah. Die Amazone runzelte die Stirn.  
"Brutales Mädchen wissen verlorener Junge kleines Schwein?"  
"Ja, schon seit langer Zeit."  
Ukyo war verblüfft.  
"Heißt das Ryoga auch in eine dieser komischen Quellen in China gefallen ist?"  
Akane und Shampoo nickten bestätigend.  
"Warum redet ihr?" erklang Kodachis Stimme, „erklärt euch..."  
Akane, Shampoo und Ukyo sahen sich an.  
Danach seufzte Akane auf.  
"Dann bleibt es wohl an mir hängen? Nun, es ist so..."

Kodachi stand neben Ranma und schüttete wieder kaltes Wasser über ihn. Sie kicherte verzückt, als sie seiner Verwandlung zusah. Zur Überraschung aller hatte die schwarze Rose die Sachlage nicht schnell begriffen.  
"Anders als ihr debiler Bruder!" duckte Akane sarkastisch.  
"Wenn mein Bruder wüßte, hohoho...!"  
Kodachi Kono war amüsiert und drehte sich zu Ryoga.  
"Und dieses hier verwandelt sich in ein Schwein?"  
"Yup!" Shampoo nickte.  
"Großmutter verlorenen Jungen einmal beinahe gekocht", meinte sie trocken.  
Die Mädchen kicherten alle.  
"Nun, ich möchte sehen, wie er sich verwandelt!"  
Die schwarze Rose schüttete ein Glas kalten Wassers über den verlorenen Jungen. Zur Überraschung aller verwandelte dieser sich in ein hübsches schwarzhaariges Mädchen!  
"Was...?" Akanes Unterkiefer knallte herunter, während Shampoo nur neugierig nickte.  
"Verlorener Junge jetzt verlorenes Mädchen ... er müssen wieder bei Quellen gewesen sein."  
Ukyo trat zu ihr und goß warmes Wasser über Ryoga.  
Als er sich wieder zurückverwandelt hatte, blickte sie nachdenklich vor sich hin.  
"Das läßt einige Fragen offen...", murmelte sie und schauderte kurz.  
"Ob Ran-chan und er auch als Mädchen..."  
"Was sagen Spachtelmädchen da?" rief Shampoo auf.  
"Ukyo! Hör auf solche Sachen zu sagen...!"  
"Ist ja schon gut!" beschwichtige diese.

"Nur wie genau hast du dir das vorgestellt, wie wir uns überzeugen können, ob die beiden auch auf Mädchen reagieren?"  
Akane Tendo holte tief Luft und erzählte es ihnen.

-------------

Wenn jemand in den Gastraum von Ucchans gesehen hätte, wäre ihm ein seltsames Szenario ins Auge gefallen. Zwei ohnmächtige Jungen, die am Boden lagen und vier Mädchen, die um sie herum standen und in allen Rottönen schillerten.  
"Das meinst du ernst?" fragte Ukyo mit trockener Stimme.  
Akane nickte.  
"Ja, das tue ich. Was ist, seid ihr immer noch dabei?" Kodachi wirkte schlichtweg schockiert, Shampoo nachdenklich und die Küchenmeisterin leicht unsicher, doch bei allen merkte man, daß sie diesen Vorschlag durchaus erwogen.   
Nacheinander stimmten sie zu. Akane lächelte.  
"Dann sollten wir wohl anfangen..."  
Sie beugte sich zu Ryoga und knotete sein Stirnband auf, es löste sich, d och darunter kam ein weiteres zum Vorschein.  
"Das dachte ich mir...", murmelte sie. Nachdem das Tendo-Mädchen ungefähr 20 dieser Tücher in den Händen hielten, hörten sie auf.  
"Das müßte reichen. Binden wir sie fest..."  
Ukyo und Shampoo kümmerten sich um die Fesselung des verlorenen Jungen, während sie gemeinsam mit Kodachi Ranma festband. Nachdem sie fertig waren, sahen sich die Mädchen an.  
"Wer macht den Anfang?" fragte die schwarze Rose zögerlich. Die Blicke richteten sich auf Akane, die zusammenzuckte.  
"Wieso ich?"  
"Weil es deine Idee war, Süße...", Ukyo mußte grinsen.  
Diese ganze Situation hatte etwas Komisches an sich.  
"Oder kneifst du?" Akane biß die Zähne zusammen und ging zu dem am Boden liegenden Ranma.  
Sie kniete bei ihm nieder. Danach begann sie ihm langsam sein Hemd aufzuknöpfen. Die unteren beugten sich vor und sahen fasziniert zu.  
"Sollen Shampoo helfen?" fragte die Amazone atemlos und gesellte sich dazu. Die beiden Mädchen begannen den Jungen methodisch auszuziehen. Zuerst sein Hemd, dann die Hosen und als sie bei seinen Boxern angelangt waren, verharrten sie kurz. Mit einem Ruck zogen sie diese herunter und die Mädchen hielten die Luft an.  
"Jetzt seid ihr an der Reihe."  
Akanes Wangen brannten und sie blickte Ukyo herausfordernd an. Die Küchenmeisterin trat zu dem verlorenen Jungen.  
"Dieser Mistkerl hat mich ziemlich an der Nase herumgeführt, ich sollte mich wohl ein wenig ... revanchieren."  
Vorsichtig begann sie ihn auszuziehen, dabei ließ sich die Küchenmeisterin Zeit und blickte schließlich zu Kodachi Kuno.  
"Hilfst du mir?"   
Diese zögerte kurz und schloß sich dann an. Als sie seine Hosen auszogen, starrten alle verblüfft auf seine Unterwäsche. Ryoga trug ein Art Slip mit dem gleichen Fleckenmuster wie sein Stirnband. Die schwarze Rose holte tief Luft.  
"Das ist eine sehr ... unmoralische Wäsche für einen Mann!" stellte sie fest. Ukyo mußte grinsen.  
"Heute kommen einige Sachen an die Oberfläche, die für Überraschungen sorgen."  
Sie griff nach seinem Slip und zog ihn ebenfalls runter. Mit gerötetem Gesicht blickte sie auf die anderen.  
"Und jetzt?"  
Shampoo lachte.  
"Wir jetzt wecken beide auf und sehen ob sie doch Männer!" Akane nickte grimmig.  
"Genau!" In ihren Augen funkelte es.  
"Jetzt werden die beiden Farbe bekennen müssen! Also weckt sie auf!"

--------------

„Wach auf, Großer! Komm schon..."  
Langsam kam Ryoga zu sich, während diese Stimme weiter auf ihn einsprach.  
"Na also..."  
Irgendwoher kannte er sie. Der verlorene Junge öffnete seine Augen und sah in das lächelnde Gesicht von Ukyo.  
Er erstarrte, als er sich erinnert, was geschehen war.  
"Sie haben uns..." Ryoga hörte einen erstickten Aufschrei, ohne sich bewußt zu sein, daß er ihn ausgestoßen hatte. Plötzlich fühlte er einen Schlag auf der Wange. Ukyo hatte ihn geohrfeigt! Nicht nur, daß er ihn gespürt hatte, dazu gehörte schon mehr, jedoch wurde der verlorene Junge aus seiner beginnenden Hysterie gerissen. Sprachlos starrte Ryoga sie an.  
"Das ist schon besser!" nickte die Küchenmeisterin.  
"Ranma müßte auch gleich wach sein, dann können wir anfangen."  
"Was meinst du damit?" fragend sah er Ukyo an und wollte sich aufrichten. Ryoga stellte fest, daß er sich nicht bewegen konnte, irgend jemand hatte ihn gefesselt.  
Dabei wurde ihm auch der Zustand seiner Kleidung bewußt, vielmehr das Fehlen selbiger. Er schnappte nach Luft.  
"Oh mein,..."  
Die Küchenmeisterin legte ihm beruhigend eine Hand auf die Schulter.  
"Nur keine Panik, mein Hübscher, wir werden alle nichts Schlimmes tun."  
Ukyo stellte überrascht fest, wie weich seine Haut war.  
Und das trotz aller Kämpfe und verrückten Trainingsmethoden, die er mitgemacht hatte...  
Sie ließ ihren Blick über seinen Körper schweifen.

/Eigentlich ist er ja wirklich süß../  
"Ukyo..."  
Dieser sah ihn wieder an.  
"Wie ... meinst du ... mit ... wir", brachte er stotternd hervor.  
"Mit wir meint er uns, Ryoga!" erklang eine vertraute Stimme hinter ihm. Ungläubig drehte er seinen Kopf und blickte mit großen Augen auf Akane Tendo, die ihn kaltlächelnd ansah, etwas weiter, während Shampoo und Kodachi sich bemühten Ranma wach zu bekommen. Das war zu viel für ihn und Ryoga wurde ohnmächtig.  
Ukyo sah auf den bewußtlosen Jungen und seufzte auf.  
"Hätte das nicht etwas dezenter sein können?"  
Die beiden Mädchen sahen sich an und fingen zu lächeln an.  
"Nein!" Sie hörten einen Aufschrei. Akanes Lächeln vertiefte sich.  
"Ranma ist wach ... dann sollten wir den Kerl hier auch wachbekommen", gemeinsam machten sie sich dann, der verlorenen Jungen wieder zu wecken.

Ryoga und Ranma lagen nebeneinander am Boden und versuchten freizukommen.  
"Mmmhh..."  
Der junge Saotome versuchte etwas zu sagen, doch der Knebel hinderte ihn daran.  
Die Mädchen hatten sie beide zum Schweigen gebracht, nachdem diese die ganze Zeit panisch vor sich her brabbelte.  
Akane positionierte sich vor ihnen und sah sie abschätzend an.  
Ukyo, Shampoo und Kodachi stand er hinter ihr und warteten ab.  
"Ranma, Ryoga,...", fing sie an.  
"...eines gleich vorweg ... WAGT ES NICHT OHNMÄCHTIG ZU WERDEN! SONST... Ich werde jetzt einige Fragen an euch stellen und ihr werdet sie mir beantworten. Habt ihr verstanden...?"  
Diese nickten, als sie das seltsame Glitzern in den Augen sahen.  
"Gut!" meinte sei besänftigend. Akane trat vor und löste die Knebel.  
"Diese Sache zwischen euch beiden, wie lange geht das schon so?"  
Ruhig schluckte kurz.  
"Das war seit zwei Jahren das erste Mal! Das mußt du uns glauben..."  
Er brach ab, als sich die Aufmerksamkeit der Mädchen auf ihn richtete.  
"Sprich doch weiter ... wir hören dir zu!"  
Ukyo war vorgetreten und setzte sich neben den verlorenen Jungen.  
"Kö .. könntet ihr mich nicht mit ... etwas zudecken?"!  
Ryoga blickte mit gerötetem Gesicht an sich herunter.  
"Nein!" Die Küchenmeisterin schüttelte den Kopf.  
"Was genau ist eigentlich zwischen euch? Seid ihr ein Pärchen?"  
Bei dieser Frage, rückten alle ein wenig näher um seine Antwort besser zu verstehen. Er wandte den Kopf zu dem zitternden Ranma, dann wieder zu Ukyo und den anderen.  
"Das ist ... nicht so leicht zu erklären!"  
"Wir haben Zeit und hören zu, Süßer!"  
Shampoo platzte der Kragen, sie sprang zu Ryoga und schüttelte ihn.  
"Verlorener Junge jetzt sagen was seien, sonst wir ihn machen ihn ...!" fauchte die Amazone.  
Dieser öffnete den Mund, aber kein Laut kam heraus. Dafür geschah etwas anderes, da Shampoo genau über ihm saß, eigentlich AUF ihm, reagierte er auf die einzige Art und Weise, die bei Jungen normal ist.  
Die Amazone schnappte nach Luft, als etwas Hartes, Pochendes an eine bestimmte Stelle drückte.  
Instinktiv kniff sie die Beine zusammen, was dazu führte, daß noch mehr Blut in Ryogas Glied schoß, da ihn die Reibung und der Druck von Shampoos Beinen ziemlich anregte.  
Ein Zittern ging durch Shampoo. Die Amazone löste langsam ihre Hände von seinen Schultern.  
"Was tun verlorener Junge da" haucht sie mit hochrotem Kopf. Das war zuviel für den verlorenen Jungen. Ryogas Blick begann sich zu trüben und es wurde langsam dunkel um ihn. 

Akane Tendo schüttelte den Kopf.  
"Nun, zumindestens wissen wir, daß Ryoga nicht nur an Ranma interessiert ist..."  
Bei diesen Worten färbte sich Shampoos Gesichtsfarbe noch dunkler. Langsam stand die Amazone auf und starrte die anderen trotzig an.  
"Mädchen etwas sagen wollen?"  
Ihre Augen funkelten bedrohlich.  
"Was gibt es dazu zu sagen?" erwiderte Kodachi.  
"Das Ganze war ein ... Mißgeschick! Wiewohl ein nützliches, denn so haben wir nun bei dem einen Gewißheit!" Shampoo entspannte sich wieder, währenddessen Akane und Ukyo verdattert waren. Soviel Feingefühlt hätten sie der Schwarzen Rose nie zugetraut. Die Amazone wandte sich an diese.  
"Und was wir jetzt machen?"   
"Da Ryoga nicht ansprechbar ist, sollten wir mit Ranma über alles reden..."  
Dieser verkrampfte sich und stieß einen erstickten Laut aus, als er diesen ganz speziellen Tonfall in der Stimme seiner „Hauptverlobten" hörte.  
"Akane ... ich ...", lächelnd sah sie ihn an.  
"Ja.."  
"Ich ... Ich kann alles erklären ...", stammelte er. Akane nickte.  
"Oh ja, das wirst du, Ranma!"  
Ein Schauer ging durch seinen Körper, als sich ihm die Aufmerksamkeit aller zuwandte. Er fing an zu schreien.

-----------

Ucchans, zwei Stunden später:  
Kodachi Kono schüttelte melodramatisch den Kopf.   
"Mein armer Liebling!" schniefte sei, als sie den bewußtlosen Ranma ansah.  
"Warum haben wir dir das nur angetan...?"  
Um ihn herum kreisten einige Sterne.  
"Weil er so ein Idiot ist!" antwortete eine Stimme ihr.  
Ukyo musterte den zerbeulten Jungen grimmig und setzte sich auf einen Hocker. Shampoo und Akane wirkten genauso deprimiert und hingen ihren Gedanken nach. Sie dachten an das, was ihnen Ranma unter Zuhilfenahme gewisser Verhörtechniken erzählt hatte. Kodachi blickte zu ihnen.  
/Sie nehmen das nicht sehr gefaßt auf/" stellte die schwarze Rose in Gedanken fest.  
/Aber es ist schon mehr ... als wir erwartet haben! Daß mein geliebter Ranma mit diesem Hibiki-Jungen .../  
Ihre Gedanken schweiften langsam ab, zu dem, was er berichtet hatte.

Ryoga stand alleine auf dem verlassenen Schulhof und zitterte vor Wut.   
"Wie konnte er mir das nur antun!"  
Deprimiert sah er sich um. Er hatte beschlossen auf dem Schulgeblände zu übernachten, um so nicht wieder verloren zu gehen.  
/Vorausgesetzt, ich verlaufe mich nicht auf dem Weg in meine Klasse, dachte der verlorene Junge bitter.  
Aber das nahm er in Kauf nur um rechtzeitig zur Mittagszeit in der Cafeteria zu sein. Wo er auch sein würde. Dieser verdammte Saotome!  
"Aber beim nächsten Mal werde ich gewinnen!"  
Mit Scham dachte Ryoga an ihren letzten Kampf, den sie um ein Curry-Brot führten.  
Ranma hatte ihn eiskalt erwischt und mit einer Leichtigkeit aus dem Weg gewischt, die beschämend war.  
"Verdammt sollst du sein...", flüsterte der Junge haßerfüllt.  
Ryoga stutze. Waren da nicht seltsame Geräusche gewesen?  
"Weint da jemand?"   
Vorsichtig ging er in die Richtung, aus der die Geräusche kamen. Der verlorene Junge blieb verblüfft stehen, als er die unter einem Baum gekauerte Gestalt sah. Er kannte die Person nur zu gut.  
"Saotome?" knurrte er überrascht. Dieser sah auf und erstarrte.  
"Nein!" Jemand hatte ihn beobachtet?Und noch dazu sein größter Schulrivale! Langsam erhob sich Ranma. Was willst du?" stieß er hervor und ging in Kampfstellung.  
"Wenn du Ärger haben willst, dann komm!"  
Ryogas Zorn war verflogen, als er Ranma so hilflos gesehen hatte.  
"Ich bin nicht hergekommen, um zu kämpfen, Saotome!" entgegnete er ruhig. Der Junge mit dem Zopf musterte sein Gegenüber ungläubig.  
"Seit wann denn das?" brachte Ranma zynisch hervor.  
"Ich habe dich..."  
Der verlorene Junge brach ab, da er nicht so etwas Unehrenhaftes tun wollte, eine persönliche Schwäche seines Rivalen laut auszusprechen.  
Ranma zuckte zusammen und wandte sich kurz ab, um sich die letzten Tränen aus dem Gesicht zu wischen. Danach sah er wieder zu Ryoga.  
"Und was machst du eigentlich hier?"  
Neugierig musterte er den verlorenen Jungen.  
Jetzt war es an diesem verlegen den Blick zu senken.  
"Ich ... übernachte hier auf dem Gelände!"  
"NANI?"  
Ranma zog die Augenbrauen hoch.  
"Ich glaub, wir sollten reden!"

Die beiden Jungen saßen nachdenklich unter dem Baum und hingen ihren Gedanken nach. Aus den Augenwinkeln musterte Ranma seinen Schulhofrivalen.  
/Wer hätte gedacht, daß es noch einen anderen Menschen gibt, dem es so schlecht geht/ Die beiden unterhielten sich gut zwei Stunden und stellten fest, daß sie viele Gemeinsamkeiten besaßen. Daß sie beide in dem Sinn kein eigenes Zuhause hatten oder Familie.  
Ranma durch seinen Vater und Ryoga durch seinen schlechten Orientierungssinn. Beide besaßen keine wirklichen Freunde, fühlten sich in der Gesellschaft von vielen Menschen sehr unwohl und beide liebten sie die Kampfkünste.  
Der verlorene Junge drehte sich zu Ranma.  
"Dürfte ich dich ... etwas fragen?"  
"Sicher...", nickte dieser.  
"Was hast du hier gemacht? Ich meine, bei mir ist das doch etwas anderes, aber du?" Ranma schwieg einen Moment und begann dann zögernd zu sprechen.  
"Ich wollte ebenfalls hier übernachten... Ansonsten hätte ich wieder bei meinem Vater schlafen müssen und ich ertrage ihn einfach nicht mehr."  
Er schluckte.  
"Wir wohnen in einer alten, still gelegten Fabrik und dort, ... trainiere ich auch. Ranma, du mußt stark sein! Ranma, du mußt ein echter Mann werden. Ranma, du mußt... ... Tag für Tag geht das so. Ich ..." Ryoga war bei dem Ausbruch überrascht zusammengefahren und nickte dann verständnisvoll.  
/Sein Vater muß ein echter Bastard sein, ging es ihm durch den Kopf.  
"Wenn du willst, könntest du bei mir übernachten!" schlug Ryoga vor.  
Der andere Junge musterte ihn überrascht.  
"Aber ich dachte, du findest nicht heim, ..."  
"Stimmt schon, aber ich habe die Adresse aufgeschrieben!" unterbrach ihn der verlorene Junge hastig und sah Ranma erwartungsvoll an.  
Dieser kratzte sich am Kopf und grinste.  
"Hört sich wie ein guter Plan an. Warum nicht?" Ryoga grinste ebenfalls und stellte überrascht fest, daß er anfing Ranma Saotome zu mögen.

Ryoga keuchte und ging wieder in Kampfhaltung.  
"Nicht so schlecht, Ranma! Aber das wird doch nicht schon alles gewesen sein? Bist du müde?" spottete er freundlich mit einem schiefen Grinsen im Gesicht.  
Ranma erwiderte es und lachte.  
"In deinen Träumen. Komm Ryoga, greif an!"  
Was dieser lachend auch tat. Die beiden waren Freunde geworden, seit jenem Tag auf dem Schulhof. Ranma schlief regelmäßig im Haus der Hibiki –Familie und schließlich fingen sie an, gemeinsam zu trainieren. Ranma genoß es einen gleichwertigen Trainingspartner zu haben und für Ryoga war es etwas Besonderes einen echten Freund zu haben. Der verlorene Junge bracht einige Round-up-Kicks an, während Ranma ein paar Faustschläge plazieren konnte.

Sie sprangen aufeinander zu, als Ranma strauchelte und fiel. Er und Ryoga stießen zusammen. Die beiden fielen um und fanden sich am Boden liegend, ihre Lippen aufeinander gepreßt, wieder. Die Jungen liefen knallrot an und Ryoga, der oben auf zu liegen gekommen war, sprang entsetzt auf.  
"Das war ein Unfall!" brabbelte er.  
"Ja ... genau...!" stotterte Ranma.  
"Ich bin ausgerutscht und ...", der verlorene Junge nickte.  
"Stimmt, wir..."  
Er stutzte.  
"Moment mal, Ranma und stolpern? Das ist ziemlich unwahrscheinlich..." Ryoga blickte auf seinen am Boden liegenden Freund, der ihn mit großen Augen anblickte.  
"Was hast ... du?" fragte Ranma unsicher. Der verlorene Junge sagte es mit rauher Stimme.  
"Ich ..."  
Er atmete aus.  
"War das wirklich nur ein Unfall?" Der Junge mit dem Zopf erstarrte, seine Wangen röteten sich mehr.  
"Ja, natürlich!" stieß er hervor, doch er schaffte es nicht, seinem Freund dabei in die Augen zu sehen.  
Ryoga nickte.  
"Ich verstehe..."  
Er beugte sich vor und küßte Ranma. Dieser legte seine Arme um den verlorenen Jungen und erwiderte den Kuß.  
Als Ryoga sich von seinem Gegenüberlöste, schluckte dieser.  
"Verdammt! Ja, ich bin nicht ausgerutscht, ich wollte dich küssen!" Ranma schluckte.  
"Wenn du mich jetzt haßt, verstehe ich das..."  
Schweigend sah ihn der verlorene Junge an, sah die Qual und den Schmerz in den Augen des anderen.  
/Er ist genauso alleine wie ich./  
Dann beugte er sich vor und begann ihn erneut zu küssen. Ein Zittern ging durch Ranma.  
/Ryoga! Er versteht..., langsam verschwammen seine Gedanken, als er sich an seinen einzigen, wirklichen Freund preßte.

"Ranma!" Ryoga blickte seinen Freund ernst an.  
"Was ist denn?" Dieser streckte sich und schmiegte sich an ihn.  
""Das ist ... falsch!"  
Verständnislos sah dieser ihn an.  
"Huh?"  
"Das was wir tun!"  
Seit mehr als zwei Monaten waren sie auf diese Art und Weise zusammen.  
"Willst du damit sagen, daß es dir nicht gefällt, Ryo-chan?"  
Dieser zuckte zusammen.  
"Nein, das nicht ... aber es ist trotzdem falsch, Ran-chan", dieser schüttelte den Kopf.  
"Du bist kompliziert, weißt du das?"  
Ryoga seufzte auf.  
"Wir auch immer, es gibt aber etwas, das ich tun muß."  
"Hmmmh,...", forderte ihn Ranma auf weiterzusprechen.  
Der verlorene Junge nickte: „Ich fordere ein Duell!"  
Ranma blickte ihn groß an.   
"Akzeptierst du oder nicht?"  
"Aber warum?" stotterte dieser.  
"Weil ich damals geschworen habe, dich zum Duell zu fordern."  
Sanft blickte er ihn an.  
"Weil ich danach die Vergangenheit begraben kann und..."  
Ryoga brach kurz ab, doch Ranma nickte lächelnd.  
"Ich akzeptiere!" sagte er schlicht.  
/Damit du deine Ehre wieder herstellen kannst, schloß er den Satz in Gedanken.  
"Aber eines, Ryo-chan, da wäre noch etwas, das ich tun müßte..."  
Der verlorene Junge sah ihn fragend an, als er spürte, wie sein Freund die Arme um ihn legte.  
"Weißt du, ...", Ryoga lächelte und rutschte näher.  
"Ja ich weiß...", flüsterte er.

"RANMA!" Der verlorene Junge stand auf dem ausgemachten Duellplatz. Er konnte es nicht glauben. Sein Freund war nicht da, er hatte nicht auf ihn gewartet! Ryoga sank auf die Knie.  
"Wie konntest du mir das antun?" flüsterte er. Seine Miene verhärtete sich.  
Zorn und Enttäuschung spiegelten sich in seinen Augen.  
"Ich werde dich finden und wenn ich dich bis an das Ende der Welt verfolgen muß!"  
Eine einzelne Träne rann ihm hinunter.  
"Ranma..."

Ucchan, Nerima, Gegenwart...  
Akane saß still an der Theke und fühlte sich schuldig. Sie dachte daran, wie Ranma ihr von seiner Neigung erzählt hatte. Davon, daß er sich nach dem Wiedertreffen geschämt hatte mit Ryoga zu tun zu haben.  
Daß er ihn deswegen geschnitten und geschmäht hatte, weil er sich seiner Vergangenheit schämte. Und dafür, was er Ryoga angetan hätte.  
"Ich bin nicht gay, nur...", hatte er gesagt, die Sache mit Ryo-chan ist geschehen."  
Sie seufzte auf.  
"Zwei einsam Seelen", Akane nickte.  
Sie wußte, was sie tun mußte.  
"Ich muß den beiden zeigen, daß sie nicht alleine sind."  
Das Tendo-Mädchen sah auf.  
In ihren Augen funkelte es.  
"Shampoo, Ukyo und Kodachi...", begann sie, „wir sollten reden..."

---------------

Langsam wurde Ryoga wieder wach. Er öffnete seine Augen und schauderte kurz.  
"Ich bin noch immer nackt..."  
Doch seine Fesseln waren nicht mehr da, zudem hatte jemand eine Wolldecke über ihn gelegt. Neben ihm lag Ranma, der ebenfalls sein Bewußtsein wiedererlangt hatte.  
Genauso nackt wie der verlorene Junge, jedoch auch zugedeckt.  
"Ihr seid wieder wach..."  
Die beiden drehten sich um und blickten mit großen Augen auf Akane, die sie verlegen anblickte, während die anderen Mädchen ein wenig hinter ihr standen und genauso schuldbewußt dreinblickten.  
Die Jungen wichen unsicher zurück.  
"Nicht ... bitte!"  
"ich ... wir wollen euch nichts tun... laßt es mich erklären!" Ryoga atmete aus und verharrte, während Ranma sich leicht entspannte.  
"Es war nicht fair, was wir getan haben. Nur der Gedanke, dich zu verlieren, Ranma..."  
Sie senkte den Kopf.  
"...Ryoga, auch bei dir... Weil wir dich nicht als Menschen gesehen haben, sondern..."  
"Hör auf, Akane!" unterbrach Ranma diese ungewohnt sanft.  
"Da gibt es noch einiges, was du ... was ihr wissen solltet!"  
Er sah kurz zu Ryoga, der ihm zunickte.  
"Das, was heute zwischen Ryo-chan und mir geschehen ist, war der alten Zeiten willen! Ein Abschied, wenn ihr so wollt..."  
Die Augen der Mädchen weiteten sich.  
"Wir sind eigentlich normal veranlagt..."  
Vier Unterkiefer fielen herunter.  
"...mit einer etwas größeren Toleranzgrenze...", beendete der verlorene Junge den Satz.  
"Nicht, daß ihr das falsch versteht...", fuhr er fort, „aber beide kennen wir es nur zu gut ... allein zu sein..."  
Ryogas Stimme klang hohl und ein Schatten hatte sich über sein Gesicht gelegt.  
Seine Augen schienen in einem seltsamen Licht zu glühen, Schmerz und Verzweiflung spiegelten sich darin.  
Ranma rückte näher und legte seine Hand auf die Schulter des verlorenen Jungen.  
"Ich weiß", flüsterte er.  
Diese Geste gab Akane den Mut den nächsten Schritt zu tun.  
"Ranma, Ryoga,... auch ich bin allein. Das will ich nicht mehr sein."  
Sie begann sich zu entkleiden, die erstickten Laute der anderen Mädchen ignorierend.  
Sie hatte nur noch Augen für die beiden..  
Sie sah Begehren aufblitzen, Lust und etwas ... anderes in ihren Gesichtern.  
"Könnte es sein...?"  
Als Akane nackt war, trat sie vor und zog die Decken weg, legte sich zwischen die beiden.   
Ranma löste sich als erstes aus seiner Erstarrung und griff vorsichtig nach ihr.  
Er begann sie zu streicheln und sah, wie ein Schauer durch den Körper seiner Verlobten ging.  
Ryoga sah dem Ganzen kurz zu, dann streckte er seine Hände vor und begann Akane zärtlich am Rücken zu berühren.

Diese stöhnte auf und erschauerte erneut, was die beiden Jungen veranlaßte ihre Bemühungen zu verstärken.  
Ukyo schluckte, als sie vortrat.  
"Ryoga..."  
Dieser drehte den Kopf und sah sie fragend an.  
"Ryoga, ich ..."  
Der verlorene Junge und die Küchenmeisterin tauschten einen langen Blick.  
Auffordernd nickte er zu ihr und sie begann zu lächeln, als sie sich entkleideten. Ukyo schmiegte sich an ihn und die beiden finden sich in einer leidenschaftlichen Umarmung wieder.  
"Das ist..."  
Ryoga konnte kaum noch einen klaren Gedanken fassen. Er erstarrte einen Augenblick, als er ein zweites Paar Hände fühlte, das seinen Körper entlang fuhr.  
"Was... Shampoo?"  
Die Amazone, ebenfalls vollständig nackt, sah ihn abwartend an, nicht sicher, wie er reagieren würde.  
Der verlorene Junge lächelte ihn zu und Shampoo erwiderte es.  
"Laßt euch helfen...", sagte Ukyo und preßte seinen Kopf gegen den der Amazone. Er spürte, wie sei den Kuß erwiderte, zuerst vorsichtig noch, dann immer wilder.  
Als er seine Lippen von den ihren Löste, atmeten beide sehr schwer.  
Die Küchenmeisterin nickte.  
"Jetzt bin ich an der Reihe...", und Shampoo assistierte ihr dabei, manövrierte sich hinter ihm. Als Ukyo sich zu Ryoga vorbeugte, umklammerte ihn das chinesische Mädchen und fing an ihm kleine Bisse zuzufügen. Als der verlorene Junge vor Lust nach Luft schnappte, glitt Ukyos Zunge in seinen Mund. Die Mädchen fühlten ein leichtes Zittern, das durch seinen Körper ging.  
"Gut!" meinte Shampoo lächelnd.  
"Wir verlorenen Jungen zeigen, er nicht alleine...!"  
Kodachi stand da und sah dem Ganzen zögernd zu. Akane, die in einer zärtlichen Umarmung mit Ranma war, nickte ihn ermunternd zu.  
Diese sah in ihre Augen, unsicher, ob sie der Einladung folgen sollte.  
"Komm!" forderte Akane die schwarze Rose erneut auf.  
Kodachi ließ ihr schwarzes Turnergewand fallen und errötete sehr heftig, als das Tendo Mädchen sich an Ranma drückte.  
Dieser war einen Moment überrascht, doch dann umarmte er die schwarze Rose, die zu zittern begann. Sie konnte es nicht glauben und doch war es so.  
Als sie fühlte, wie sich Akane ebenfalls an sie beide schmiegte, wurde ihr seltsam heiß zumute.  
"Das ist ..."  
Dann war da nur noch Feuer.

Einige Stunden später:

Es war still im Ucchans, nur einige rhythmische Atemgeräusche waren zu hören. Ryoga blickte sich um. Er sah Ranma, der zwischen Akane und Kodachi eingekeilt war, friedlich schlummern. Lächelnd schloß er die Augen, umfaßte Ukyo und Shampoo, die bei ihm lagen fester. Shampoo murmelte kurz auf und schlief dann weiter. Der verlorene Junge, der seit langer Zeit wieder glücklich war, grinste breiter.  
/Nicht mehr alleine../", dachte er/nie mehr alleine/  
Danach schlummerte auch Ryoga ein...

Ende...?


End file.
